


Two Time Travelers

by AspiringWriter93



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Assassins & Hitmen, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, Minor Violence, Motherhood, Next Generation, Time Travel, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter93/pseuds/AspiringWriter93
Summary: In the 12th hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnantOne of them was but born a human mutant with an X-Gene with the ability her friend/crush has called Caitlyn her past is never explained only known fact is she was adopted by neighbors next door But like the others she was experimented on by Reginald Hargreeves with training with kids her own age, thus making childhood bond with all seven of the kids as he learned she developed powers over time called spatial jumps and time travel like his "son" Number five.Two of them Caitlyn and Number five were inseparable growing up except one day he walked out of the house mad at his adopted father as Caitlyn followed causing them to be stuck fifty-eight in the future until they met the mother goddess and was told they can go back in time except for a price make a deal that for their aging like the rest, their kids shall be cursed.Coming back to March 24 2019 the two fraternal twins who are fifty-eight but stuck thirteen tell them that they only got eight days to stop the future apocalypse they saw what comes next?
Relationships: Dolores/Original Male Character(s), Hazel/Agnes Rofa, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Female Character(s), Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves





	1. The Cursed Twins (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Netflix's show The Umbrella Academy
> 
> Season 1
> 
> AU
> 
> To understand this? Think TUA meets X-men for the girl Caitlyn

MARCH 24th 2019

~~~~~~~~  
In the times that followed all the seven kids grew up Allison had a child but two others did, twins in fact that would impact everything and save the world, their names are Christian Jr and Vivian named by their parents Christian our young Number 5 now with a name called Christian or in Spanish, Latin Cristo for short.

It's been a while they have been together all the family... until everything changed by the death of their father everyone from different places saw it happen on the news, each arrived at different times. The mansion stayed as they had left, all of them returning home to their childhood home at least was a faint memory to the siblings but they were here, for one thing, Mr. Hargreeve's death that so happened suddenly.

After all the reunions and time to talk they gathered on the couch to talk about their dad, however, it didn't go so well that is when it got better as Luther in his room blasted a familiar song to the family.

Like a dance party, it became until sudden electricity scared them all making them head out, it was possibly a temporal anomaly maybe not until two figures dropped young as they had left, all of them walked to them.

"Does anyone see? little number 5 and Caitlyn's twins?"

"Shut up or shove it up your ass." Christian aka Five with a name now replied angrily

They looked at their figures and up again.

"Shit." Both said in unison.

HARGREEVE'S MANSION - KITCHEN - The twins and their family are wanting answers

Jr and Vivian were gathering stuff to make food as he asked.

"what date is it, the actual date." he space jumped with her to get to the table quicker.

"24th" Vanya answered.

"Of?" Jr asked still not looking at them.

"March," Allison answered.

All seven of their family members just kept looking at them.

"So, aren't we going to talk about what happened?" Diego asked stern as they still didn't give answers

As they asked and nothing was said as Jr was being a little vague as the twins were continuing to make sandwiches not answering their family, Luther got angry and stood up to look down at the two.

"It's been seven years, ironically."

Scoffing they got right in his face a bit "it's been a hella lot longer than that..." the two space jumped to get their stuff.

"Can't say I missed that," Luther muttered seeing they spatial j

"Where'd you go?" Vanya asked looking getting a bit dizzy the more they used their powers as the twin's space jumped again back to the table.

"The future, it's shit by the way," Jr answered.

"Called it!" Klaus called out.

Looking in the fridge Viv began to speak "we should've listened to the old man, you know jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time?-" "-is a toss of the damn dice." Jr finished.

Diego sighed irritated "don't you two ever stop?"

Jr looked up "impossible, genetically us twins or in general, speak and finish each other-" "-sentences." Viv smiled and continued to help.

Both of them look at Uncle Klaus with Aunt Allison's skirt "nice dress." they said in unison.

Looking down he replied, "oh, well, Danke!"

In confusion Allison wanted to know "wait, how did you two get back?"

Making their sandwiches as Jr speaks being the oldest "in the end, we had to project our consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of ourselves that exists across every possible instance of time."

Still, not understanding Diego spoke up "that doesn't make any sense."

Viv speaking spreading the peanut butter on the bread "Well, it would if you were smarter." she spoke sarcastically light smirks came from the twins hearing Diego get up about to pummel them.

Christian understanding having the same power as a child "how long were you there?"

Jr giving his father an estimated time there "forty-five years, give or take."

Klaus asked confused a bit more "so what are you saying, you both are 58?"

Exhaling deeply the two looked up but Viv got irritated "no, you idiots, our consciousness is 58-" "apparently our bodies are now 12 again." Jr finished.

Vanya asked, "wait, how does that even work."

Jr gesturing to the girl on the table "Delores said the equations were wrong, I bet you're laughing now."

Trying not to but she replied "kinda..."

They both looked at the newspaper on the inside really not giving a damn about him "guessed we missed the funeral."

Luther watched and asked, "how'd you know about that?"

Both twins looked at each other and shook their heads at their irritation as Jr's tone was very irritated "what part of the future do you not understand?-" "-Heart failure huh?" Luther nodded "yeah." Diego spoke "no." "Nice to see nothing's changed," Viv spoke walking off with her older brother.

As the crew looked Allison couldn't believe that all that and that's it "that's it? That's all you have to say?"

As they walked off together Jr spoke since their voice carried in the mansion's ceiling "what else is there to say? The circle of life."

"Well, that killed the lion king." Klaus said as everyone looked at him with a really look. "hey, don't look at me they're the ones that said it."

MANSION - FAMILY ROOM - VANYA, JR, AND VIVIAN -

Jr and Vivian looked up at the portrait of the two twins when they left and heard footsteps seeing it was their aunt Vanya it was surprising to them the old man didn't forget them especially when they disrespected him hence their loss of time as they turned.

Jr was the first to speak "good to know the old man didn't forget about us."

Viv "read your book by the way," more a compliment than what Jr was going to say "found it in the library that was still standing."

Walking away to look around seeing nothing really changed "thought it was pretty good, all things considered, yeah definitely ballsy, giving up the family secrets." the two stood in front arms crossed.

the two walked up as Jr spoke sarcastically 'we're sure that went over well,"

Vanya replied, "They hate me."

Vivian spoke, "oh, there are worse things that could happen."

Quietly in reply, Vanya spoke, "like what happened to your uncle ben?"

The two looked down at the thought, they never got to meet him being born a year after he died then they both looked up "was it bad?"

The academy went outside to the oak tree, there stood Ben's statue, that's all they knew about their uncle, growing up, not much was said even when they asked or pleaded to know more as everyone gathered for the old man's funeral they could really give a damn about, but it is tradition and it is sort of mean not to but what else could they do? Now that the twins are back... the Cursed twins.

To be Continued...


	2. The Cursed Twins (Part 2)

Everyone stood in a circle by Ben's statue that had been the coffin was at saddened looks showed they wish they met Ben but this was about the old coot their grandfather who they all could give a rat's ass about, not to mention they were in the rain all umbrella's except Klaus's umbrella was pink as Pogo the assistant would tell Luther.

He would grab the lid of the urn and dropped it to the ground as he said "maybe it could have been better with some wind." Neither one made a sound like it was always said no one liked him after what he did to them as kids.

"Alright, whenever you're ready, dear boy." He referred to Luther aka Number one the others shifted their gazes at him who let it happen and spoke up.

"Very well, since no one wants to, I shall," Pogo spoke once more as he cleared his throat ready to give the eulogy for Reginald Hargreeves as their newly adopted mother stood with Vanya waiting for it to begin. "In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today. For that alone I shall forever be in his debt he was my master... and my friend and I shall miss him very much, He leaves a complicated legacy—"

Interrupted by Number Two "Diego" who spoke aloud "he was a monster; he was a bad person and the worst father the world is better off without him."

Charlotte disguised would speak "Diego!" she scolded her adopted son.

"My name is number two, you know why? Because our father could not be bothered to give us actual names, he had mom do it."

Their mother spoke sensing tension now "Okay, anyone wants a bite to eat?"

"No, thanks, mom," Vanya replied.

Their mom went silent then as it pans to the boys who Diego started a fight with, a soft sigh escape from her as she hated seeing them fight, however she heard such harsh words from Diego to Luther that could really break a mother's heart.

"You know, you should be on my side here... number one, after everything dad put you through, he had to ship you a million miles away."

Luther got angry and gritted his teeth "stop... talking."

"THAT'S how much he couldn't stand the sight of you!" Diego finished basically causing a fight.

All the siblings tried to get them to stop Klaus would put his arm over the twins shoving them away, also the redhead girl on his other side who they will discuss later.

"Guys! Stop! You're setting a bad example for the twins!"

Allison yelled having a daughter really helped when these two were born as their aunt, Vanya also tried to get them to stop.

"Diego, Luther stop!" Klaus pitched in.

Sighing the twins and the redhead followed "we don't have time for this." Jr spoke with a bit of sarcasm as he hated seeing his uncles fight it was worthless to watch a pathetic fight.

Not until then did Diego was about to punch Luther but getting out of the way caused the statue of Ben, his head flew off and it fell in pieces to the ground.

"Aw, shit..." Klaus with Vivian said together.

Allison sighed knowing and hoping they would stop before that happened "and there goes Bens' statue."

Shaking their heads at the two idiots that did it, Diego grabbed his knife and threw it to Luther as he cut his arm.

Caitlyn walked over to Diego disappointed at him. "when are you going to learn to stop?" firm in his tone she looked at him.

"Yeah? You're not even family, you're just married into it." Diego spoke gently to her but with anger.

Everyone walked back inside the manor as Five or now named Christian with Caitlyn walked up the stairs as a flashback seemed to occur.

17 years ago

Reginald [voice over] Nietzsche once said [the camera pans to two figures their father and young Vanya up the stairs] man is a rope, stretched between the rope and a superhuman.

Taking notes on his journal all seven kids below the stairs waiting for the cue to run up as part of their training session with Five or Christian in the lead

"A rope over an abyss, it is a dangerous crossing, a dangerous looking-back a dangerous trembling and halting."

After he looked to Vanya, she blew the whistle and everyone all scrambled up the stairs most part was for them to see who can run up faster than the other, unaware to the other kids on the second or third stairs both Christian and Caitlyn popped up on the third stair since they spatial jumped.

"That's not fair, Five and Caitlyn cheated!" Diego called out.

Looking down Reginald spoke, "they adapted!"

-MANOR – ALL EIGHT WERE GETTING TATTOOS OF THE TUA SYMBOL ON THEIR FOREARM –

It was painful, two already left in tears as some of the kids waiting for their turn Charlotte tried to comfort one but he pushed her away angry that she would allow him to do this and so she would step back in respect of the child who did not want comfort due to his anger.

Late at night there sat their father on the foothold of one of their beds, putting electrodes on their foreheads to test their mentality whilst sleeping measuring their brain activity.

Present – March 24th, 2019 – Everyone beginning to leave, Vanya the first, so all left was Diego, Christian, Caitlyn, the twins, Klaus, and Allison downstairs at the kitchen –

Allison came down the kitchen wondering where Vanya had gone while Klaus held an electric guitar as the twins looked for a box of a decent cup of coffee slightly hearing Allison speak and slightly not at the same time as they could not care what the others do if it did not involve the apocalypse in their view.

"Where's Vanya?"

Klaus looked and replied, "oh, she's gone."

Jr came to the table with a pathetic box "well that's unfortunate"

"Yeah," Allison muttered

"Forty-two bedrooms, 19 bathrooms, but no, not a single decent cup of coffee." Jr looked at all three.

"Your grandpa hated caffeine" Allison looked at the two oddly.

"Yeah, he hated children too but he had plenty of us."

Vivian speaking "we're taking the car."

Intrigued Klaus got from his position to sit right. "where are you two going?"

Jr looked at him and spoke sarcastically "to get a decent cup of coffee." And with that the three left along with the two others who spatial jumped behind them.

"Well," Diego spoke coming down the stairs "guess I'll see you guys in what? Ten years when pogo dies?"

Allison scoffed replying "not if you die first."

Diego grabbed a cracker "yeah, love you too sis, good luck on your next film, hope it turns out better than your marriage, huh?" he told her basically burning her.

Beginning to leave Klaus followed "a—are we leaving?"

"No, I'm leaving, me by myself," Diego whispered to Klaus beginning to leave.

"Oh, fabulous I'll get my things." Not hearing a single word Diego said he went straight to get some stuff.

-OUTSIDE THE MANOR – Diego was getting in his car –

It was night as Diego walked to his car getting in followed by Klaus who he had told them to stay there but of course he did not listen and heard his name.

"Hey, Diego, Diego!" Klaus said getting in the car "you know what's funny, every time I close my eyes, I see a diarrhetic hippo about to shit on my face, it's terrifying right?" he closed his eyes at the thought.

"Terrific," Diego replied sarcastically getting the image out of his head. "Lean back."

-GRIDDY'S DOUGHNUT SHOP – JR, VIVIAN, AND DOLORES ARRIVED IN THE CAR –

Walking in the shop the three would sit beside each other one girl on different sides of Jr, he would make the bell ring and waited, a middle-aged man came in and smiled kindly at the kids.

A lady walked out from the back "Sorry, the sink was clogged, what can I get you?"

The man spoke first "I'll have a chocolate éclair."

"And I guess I can get the kids a glass of milk." The old lady said looking at the three of them.

Smiling ignoring that Jr as the leader spoke "the kids want coffee. Black." They smiled at her.

The waiter commented "cute kids."

She would get his food and the kids their coffee, weird but strange as they looked to the guy who towed trucks for a living.

"You must know your way around the city." Jr talked to the middle-aged man named Ishmael.

"I hope so, I have been doing this for twenty years."

Vivian looked at Jr as he nodded "Good, we need an address."

After that, the guy left and it was just the three of them, with their coffee, one problem though as they were about to drink it, they saw people they knew and quietly sighed.

"Thought we had more time before they found us," Jr said to the guys behind them.

"Come with us," one of the strange guys told them "they want to talk."

Getting anxious Vivian spoke now "we got nothing to say."

Another stranger pointed a gun at their heads "You think we want to shoot a bunch of kids? And go home without all my conscious?"

Slowly grabbing knives before they noticed Jr started talking to distract them. "We wouldn't worry about that; you won't be going home."

Quickly grabbing the knives Jr and the girls managed to get every guy at the shop, shots fired and all of them killed each other most, spatial jumping everywhere as for the red-head Jr and her would team up so she could spatial jump with him and get them from behind and front, also below.

Once all the killing was done, Jr grabbed his tie from the guy he choked it off and got it back, then the three walked to a guy who was still alive... Until they snapped his neck.

That was until the red-head girl shook her boyfriend's shoulder as he looked at her to see the tracking meter beeping and three dots were on there.

He sighed and grabbed the tracker setting it down as the twins cut their forearms with two knives getting the tracker out, he then turned and held the knife to the red-head who shook her head.

"Come on, you know we got to." Jr coaxed her trying to get her to trust him, as she was shaking her head no.

"She can do it herself, brother."

Jr ignored his sister's comment and looked at her with a smile, giving up she'd sigh giving up and hold out her forearm on the counter as he began to slide it across to get the tracker out, to her it hurt like hell quickly putting napkins to at least attempt to stop the bleeding.

Walking out of the shop all three trackers landed in the puddle knowing where they were headed to next.

Vanya's apartment –

Vanya was just arriving at the apartment, she didn't expect them or any one of her family to visit but once she opened the door the lamp clicked scaring her.

"Jesus, you two scared me," Vanya whined to her niece, nephew, and their friend.

"You should have locks on your windows," Vivian said after a bit of silence.

"I live on the second floor." Their aunt replied putting the keys down.

"Rapists can climb," Jr said next.

"You two are so weird." She said closing the door to her apartment.

Sitting on the couch she noticed bleeding through the sleeves.

"Is that blood?" She asked.

The three looked at their arms and being the leader as usual Jr replied "it's nothing."

Vanya asked, "why are you here?"

Jr replied "We've decided that you're the only one we can trust,"

Again Vanya asked, "why me?"

He continued "because your ordinary because you'll listen."

More distracted on the blood she said in agreement "Okay." She went to the bathroom where she kept the supplies needed.

Coming back putting a little on the cloth she rubbed Jr's first then the other two girls.

"When we jumped forward, my sister and I at least, you know what we found?"

In his mind he could picture it clearly, everything in fire, all the stuff in rubble now, everything was just gone.

Vanya replied while working on the wounds "No."

Jr [voice over] Nothing

The twins looked around, walking alone distraught at the damage, wounded by how alone they are they continued to walk.

Vivian [voice over] We saw nothing, it was all destroyed.

The twins would walk to a ruined newspaper stand opening it up as Jr grabbed it to look.

Jr [voice over again] as far as we could tell, we were the last people left, or... so we thought. We never figured out what killed humanity, but we do know the date it happens.

The camera pans wide to just the twins looking at what used to be New York but now it was all in ruins not knowing what to do, or how to survive alone for now.

The memories all blackout focusing on the kids as Jr kept talking "the world ends in eight days... and we don't know how to stop it."

Listening Vanya would look down and then back up at the kids "I'll put on a pot of coffee.


	3. Run Kids Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is based on the second episode of season 1 of TUA 'Run Boy Run' where the twins regret something they shouldn't have done and we learn the consequences of their actions.

The past November

It was a silent day at the house, Charlotte, Reginald's hire staff to mother the children only they saw her as a real mom would set the record of Herr Carlson and ring the bell, there came six children the ones as kids Christian aka our number Five and his wife and siblings all grown up.

They all had dinner at the Hargreeves house as per usual it was when the twins were born and twelve years old at the moment, every time at his house when he was alive they sat in silence eating listening to Herr Carlson, Jr the spitting image of his father watched and with a knife plunged it into the table along with his twin Vivian.

"Children?" Their grandfather would look at them seeing it is highly disrespectful at his house.

"We have a question," Jr said looking at him.

"Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you two should know the rules, no talking during mealtimes. You are interrupting Herr Carlson." Reginald their grandfather recited the rules.

they push the plate away angrily as Jr spoke up "We want to time travel."

"No," Reginald spoke with a firm voice.

"Guys, behave please," Christian told them knowing the rules growing up here.

"But we're ready," both getting up "we've been practicing our spatial jumps just like you said." they disappeared from where they sat and each twin appeared on two sides of their grandfather "see?"

"a Spatial jump is trivial compared to the unknowns of time travel. One is like sliding along the ice the other is akin to descending blindly into the depths of the freezing water and reappearing as an acorn." He told them what time travel can really be even if they try and the warnings along with them.

"Well, that doesn't make sense," Viv said looking at him.

"Hence the reason you two are not ready," he replied making his point.

Both said, "we're not afraid."

"Fear isn't the issue, the effects it has on your bodies even on your minds, are far too unpredictable, take it from these two they didn't listen either." he gave a glance at his son who did the same thing.

"Jee thanks a lot." their father muttered.

He turned to face them as one twin now stood by her brother dropping his fork "now, I forbid you to talk about this anymore."

Both leaving the house as fast as they could ignoring their parents and grandfather calling out to them.

"Children! You haven't been excused!"

Opening the gates they walked out and decided to jump.

Opening the gates they walked out and decided to jump  
It was a different timeline as they looked around.

"Not ready our ass." cocky as they were still they didn't go further enough to know the damage.

Run Boy Run (playing)

They jumped forward again and it was snowing

Walking around taking a glimpse into now another decade, the two ran faster only to end up In a place they shouldn't have to start with.

Walking around taking a glimpse into now another decade, the two ran faster only to end up In a place they shouldn't have to start with and that was it the worst of the worst, they ended up in a place they shouldn't have, everything in the rubble, fire, smoke, all of it

You'll be grown-ups soon,

but now it's time for you to run, it's time to run.

They looked around further and knew they had to find their way home so they ran as fast as they could.

They looked around further and knew they had to find their way home so they ran as fast as they could, the twins passed many things not wanting to think how the manor is right now until it was too late.

Jr and Vivian looked sadly at the fire turning around in distraught no, no this -- this can't be the twins thought, but all they could do was look and fall on their knees sadly

tomorrow is another da-ay-ay,

but you won't have to hide a-w-w-ay

"Aunt Vanya!" Jr called out trying to find their family

"Mom! Dad!" the other shouted.

"Anyone?!"

But no response... that was the true factor, they were on their own now, but turned their hands into fists trying to use their power that failed.

"Come on!" Both tried but nothing looking around once again "shit."

All they could do was stare at the burning manor.

PRESENT DAY

Continuing to tell what happened "we survived on scraps, canned food cockroaches, anything to find."

"You know that rumor of twinkies having an endless shelf life?" asked Vivian "No." replied Vanya "well, it's total bullshit." Viv continued.

"you do whatever it takes to survive or you die, so we adapted anything the world threw at us we found a way to overcome it," Jr said.

"We?" Vanya asked

"Got anything stronger?" Vivian asked as they were given alcohol to drink "you think we're crazy?"

"No," Vanya stammers "it's just a lot to take in."

Jr shook his head "exactly what part don't you get?"

"Why haven't you found a way back."

Vivian scoffed and sighed looking at her "gee you think we haven't tried that? We tried to get back."

Vanya not really minding their attitudes just wanting to know the details asked "if you grew old there, how come you still look like a kid?"

Alright, they had enough, why bother and secondly Vivian isn't one to open up much so seeing it was hard she spatial jumped to her house in her room, laying on the ceiling flashes of the apocalypse of what she has seen invaded her mind.

Until

Knock! Knock!

She looked up to see her favorite uncle Klaus and smiled but it turned into a frown quick at the look of his face, not how she pictured seeing him again but having to tell him is the hard part, Klaus would walk in taking a seat in front of her and look at her.

"Hey, why did you leave? Vanya called and noticed you gone." He told her.

She was going to speak but nothing came as she gave a side glance at her uncle knowing this'll be a long day of despair.

Whoosh

Came Jr. as he walked to his room the twins just slept on different sides of the room as all three stayed quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, a lot of stuff went down, what's next? Don't forget to bookmark, give kudos, and comment and I mean criticism not the short ones


End file.
